wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
(No current title)
Introduction (please read, I promise it's not boring, although maybe I blabbered a little) This is my idea of what Queen Glory and Deathbringer's dragonet would be like. Here's the character I imagine: The top half of her is solid black, NightWing side. The underside of her is RainWing, but she can't control it like other RainWings can, so any camouflage is her scales acting on their own. Her venom won't kill but is still very painful; her fire is not as hot as a regular NightWing's fire. And since she's part NightWing, and she was under moonlight when she was in her egg, she's got to have something ''related to those (in)famous NightWing powers. And considering that she's not full NightWing, I decided that she has a general sense of what someone is thinking and a slight understanding of their emotion (since thoughts and emotions are so closely connected). Her right eye is green and her left eye is black. I have named her Obsidian. (Although, the author may write an epilogue and announce ''something ''about the original dragonets. Chapter 1: Daredevil, hybrid, princess: And finally leaving home to explore. "OBSIDIAN!" the queen roared. "WHERE ARE YOU! GET OVER HERE NOW!! DID YOU DO THIS -- why am I asking of course she did," Glory growled, turning to Deathbringer, who warily backed away, obviously aware that he wouldn't be able to escape her, but doing her best to not be noticed too much. The little dragon in the trees decided that to avoid her mother's fury, it would be best to avoid her at first. ''So how do I go about this. I don't want to disappear and then she's all grateful two years later when I come back, although she'd never remember what I did... that's an option. Pssht! What am I thinking? Where would I go? No toucans or mangos to eat, and besides, I had a taste of the desert-- no ''thanks! But seriously.... maybe if I just disappear until she doesn't notice me-- actually, I don't care what she thinks-- I can do what I want.'' Obsidian spread her wings and flapped down to where her mother was pacing in fury. Queen Glory turned sharply to her daughter but before she could say anything, Obsidian piped up, "Is there a problem? Did Tsunami "accidentally" hit a RainWing with her tail? Or did Magnificent come complain about how you're too young to rule and have a daughter and how you're an idiot for partnering with Deathbringer? Or-- oo, was it--" "You. I know it was you. You did this." Queen Glory snapped. "Did what?" Obsidian asked innocently but her thoughts and scales betrayed her-- a bubblegum pink rose out of her underside and vibrated heavily against her black scales, trying to turn her obsidian black scales into the matching magenta but the black color didn't budge. "Are you seriously going to pretend you didn't do this?" Obsidian gave a blank frown in Jambu's direction. "You're seriously mad that I made him sleepy? He's always sleepy. How can you even tell that he's sleepier than usual?" Queen Glory hesitated for a moment. Obsidian tilted her head at her. She looked tired. Exhausted, actually. Grumpy. She looked like she was looking for something to take her anger out on. But seriously, Jambu is always sleepy, so why is she angry that I made him sleepier. Seriously. Well I guess... because it's her brother? Obsidian blinked at her sympathetically. Queen Glory narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Obsidian. Deathbringer was scowling at her, although Obsidian was pretty sure he wouldn't do much. At most he would probably chime in a few words of support to stay on Glory's good side. "Mother." Obsidian said quietly. "You need rest. Why haven't you slept? It's not a super terrible thing to make Jambu all the more sleepier." Queen Glory looked at Obsidian longingly, like that was exactly what she wanted to do, like she was so close to it, and yet so far. Deathbringer suddenly decided to act up. "Glory. You need sleep. Obsidian and I will run the villiage." He shot a warning look at Obsidian, who for once, decided to keep her nose out of trouble, just to be light on her mother. Glory's SkyWing red scales had shimmered down to a bright orange, but now a dark green shade of irritation passed through them. She scowled at Deathbringer, then it seemed by the way he was scowling back in determination, she sighed in submission and a pale brown weakly passed through her. Obsidian and Deathbringer exchanged concerned looks for their mother, partner, and queen. "I'm putting Mangrove and Peach on watch on you until you recover." Deathbringer said deeply. "I'm not sick!" Glory protested desperately. Deathbringer guided her towards her palace. "You're getting there. Shut up. And if you try to go back to ruling, Mangrove will put a sleep dart on you, so don't try to get out of it. And if you get past them, I'm going to call Queen Tsunami all the way from the Kingdom of the Sea and she's going to watch you and if I have to do that then she has to leave her kingdom and come over just to make sure you don't leave your room. We wouldn't want that would we?" Glory actually looked like she was considering that. A curious banana yellow bubbled up between her brown, so she looked like an actual, rotting banana. "And no," Obsidian said before Glory could try to sneak it. "You can't have a RainWing dart gun." Deathbringer's guard escalated. He snatched away her dart gun and tossed it to Obsidian. There was no point in trying to use it, Obsidian's ruff was deformed. She couldn't move it much it was just... there. It twitched sometimes. The dart gun was useless for her. And the wrong size, anyway, Obsidian's horns were like big NightWing horns, just dented. As Obsidian watched her mother growl at Deathbringer while being escorted to her... chambers or whatever, Obsidian sniffed the dart gun, wondering if she could still use it. This is boring I'm tired of this. ''Obsidian glanced around for somewhere to put it. She looked blankly at the squirrel that was angrily watching her and chittering nervously, trying to get her to leave it's nest. ''Hmm. ''"Hold this." Obsidian ordered it. She placed the dart gun in the nest, decided that it either looked fine in the nest or she didn't care (which she didn't) and flew off to find something to occupy her. She scanned her future kingdom. Bored. Still bored. Bored to her bones. ''Oo. A... thingy. Dragon? Nope, tiger. I'm sooooo bored..... Still bored. Still so, very bored. Maybe I'll go visit the Jade Acade-- wait, no, that's what Mother wants me to do, and that is pricisely what I don't want to do so maybe I'll go to the Kingdom of the Sea and see Flashflood. She's awesome, a little dirtier than I am. I wonder if Coral is still stained from when she dunked ink on her head... Obsidian decided to do that. And if Deathbringer or Glory contradicted her, she'd go anyway. Uh, but if Flashflood finds out, I don't wanna face her dissapointed face. Maybe I'll bribe them if they say no after my pestering. The dragonet princess flapped her wings harder and winged her way to the palace. "Hey." Obsidian perched on the window. "Can I go visit Flashflood? I can take care of myself, I have venom and fire-- please?" I'm not going to seem desperate... I'm not going to add the bribe in case they say yes... and even though the fire isn't hot and the venom won't kill, they both hurt as much as a pure-blood dragon's fire or venom.... Deathbringer looked up. He glanced at Glory. "I'm fine with it... Glory?" The RainWing queen narrowed her pupils at her daughter. A moment passed. Another. "Be ready for an attack, so stay low, stay hidden." Obsidian pricked her ears in surprise and her tail tightened it it's strong, python tail. She flapped a wing to keep her balance, then said, "Thanks." She blinked in gratitude and smiled. Glory narrowed her suspicious eyes, then snorted, rolled her eyes, and turned to rest under her sun spot. Obsidian tilted her body weight backwards until she fell down, down, down the tall palace and she whooped in delight. Then, last minute, she flipped her stomach to face the ground, snapped her wings open and swooped over the rainforest. Laughing and whooping, Obsidian decided to have a little sky fun-- swooping and ducking and dodging trees like owls. Finally, she was out of the rain forest. She inhaled deeply. The trees were getting lower. Obsidian flapped past the desert, (thank the moons she didn't have to go through there!) and was on the brim of the MudWing Kingdom, or the Kingdom of Mud-- (she wasn't really sure which it was but Kingdom of Mud sounded.... like a giant swamp of ew! Of course, that's what the whole part was for anyway, it was just mud everywhere...). The smell of saltwater was just in reach, but Obsidian was exhausted. She glanced down for a place to land, then, finding a few fallen trees, she swooped down to inspect them. Well, it was just one tree, but it looked like more, it was huge. Obsidian turned to the leafy part of the tree. Maybe if she could shift it enough to hide her for the night... the dragonet squeezed under one branch and ignored the tired gray that was covering her lower half. She found a spot that wasn't so uncomfortable (well, not as uncomfortable as the rest of the branches) and settled to sleep. It didn't take long, and when it took her over, there wasn't much she could or would do to stop it... Chapter 2: Newbody. "Ouch!" Obsidian's head shot up, her black eyes catching the stupid crow that thought he could bully her. Or eat her, thinking she was dead. Stupid thing. Before it could fly off, Obsidian lunged forward and snatched him up in her mouth and swallowed him. It was something in her stomach. I'll need more. ''She navigated her way out of the scratchy tree and came out to find-- "Rain. Ugh. Hate this..." said a voice. Obsidian pricked her ears and held still, green edging around her talons and claws on her wingtips and joints. The stars under her wings vanished into the purple black. Her scales seemed to be at war with themselves-- the black scales refused to move, and seemed to insist on remaining black for camouflage while her lower scales seemed to be trying desperately mirroring it's surroundings. Only her eyes moved. Well, and her scales. "Woah! You're half invisible!" the voice again. Obsidian's head snapped in it's direction. A SkyWing dragonet. About her age. The color of fire. "How are you doing that?" The SkyWing said excitedly. "I'm Falcon, by the way." She didn't seem like a threat, but Obsidian felt her tail tighten and her lips tensely curl slightly, and her claws dug into the ground, and even her ruff twitched slightly. Her wings spread a little bit, ready to leap off, but the SkyWing would probably catch her, even on a rainy day. The SkyWing's bright, happy, satisfied eyes narrowed, and deep intelligence burst into her eyes. Obsidian didn't want to be studied, but it looked like she didn't have an option. The dragon sat down, folded her giant wings back, and seemed to be making herself nonthreatening. Obsidian still warily watched her, and decided to tell her why she was half "invisible". "I'm half RainWing, half NightWing. I'm Queen Glory and King Deathbringer's daughter." She said cautiously. "Ooooohhh, well that makes sense." the SkyWing said very understandingly, making Obsidian wary of the dragon trapping her into a false trust. "I understand. I'm Queen Ruby's daughter.," then repeated, "I'm Falcon." Obsidion looked at Falcons talons and saw very clearly how rich she was. Falcon. Queen Ruby's daughter. Another princess. Well. Hmm. Obsidian looked at everything she could see. Bright, orange and red scales, perfectly colored to fire. Golden yellow eyes. Yeah... not much other than that... but still... ''Why is she here? SkyWing territory is way off. She's here for a reason........ hmm.... and not because she chose to come here. "Why are you here?" Obsidian said sharply. Falcon stopped quietly. She stared with quiet, but miss-nothing eyes at Obsidian while trying to look innocently non-threatening. "I..... am on a task." "What kind of task?" Obsidian snapped. Falcon hesitated, glanced at the sky, and blinked irately when a raindrop hit a gold eye. "Let's get out of the rain and I'll tell you. A task. ''Obsidian wasn't sure what to make of that. The dragons tribes were at peace, but many dragons were still very touchy. ''She's not going to kill anyone. Not that she could. Falcon spread her gigantic wings, inhaled, and leapt up. Obsidian did the same. As soon as she inhaled, she could feel herself become much lighter. She closed her throat and flapped her wings to the air. Chapter 3: Good or bad? The rain pelted them both, not giving up on the dragonets or the landscape beneath them. Obsidian was used to rain; she wasn't sure whether she loved it or hated it; One moment it was a lovely downpour, the next it was a "PSYCH I HATE YOU AND I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR DAY MISERABLE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!!!!" kind of drizzle. Right now it was kind of both. The drops were big enough to hit Obsidian's wings and bounce off, but not unbearably heavy. Falcon had been named quite accurately. She swooped and dived, and after following her several times, she learned to let her roam the skies by herself. Obsidian was more of the watchful puma; while Falcon was the playful fox. That could fly. Nevertheless, she kept on diving at high heights, and then flapping with her tongue lolling out of her mouth, back to the top of the sky, and repeating her dive all over again. Then, Obsidian decided that she wanted to get going. "Hey!" She shouted. Falcon stopped, and pulled her tongue back in her mouth. "Yeah?" She panted happily. "You're going up and down, and I'm flying in one place. Where are we going?" "Oh yeah!" Falcon said, as if she'd forgotten. Obsidian scowled at her. Obsidian had wanted to make Falcon stop going up and down. What she did ''not ''want her to do was go into hyperspeed and leave Obsidian coughing on clouds. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)